


possibilities

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she closes her eyes, she can still taste her skin, taste her fingers slipping between her teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possibilities

When she closes her eyes, she can still taste her skin, taste her fingers slipping between her teeth. The pain should have covered up the taste, the betrayal should have at least soured it. But instead, Julia can’t help but remember her former lover turned killer smiling invitingly up from her thighs. 

She changes her name, as though that might change her memories. She fucks other wolves, other druids, even some hunters, but none of them remove her aftertaste. Jennifer turns bitter like Julia couldn’t. She still dreams of Kali, but now at least when she wakes she doesn’t rush back into sleep’s arms. 

She lives day to day like she hasn’t since she was a twenty-something and unsure of if she wanted to pledge herself to a pack. The future’s too open, too unstable to focus on, and she doesn’t want to. There’s a safe cocoon of moderate success that she doesn’t mind, and she doesn’t want to invite the possibility for failure. Vengeance has been brewing in the back of her mind, but she’d need an army to carry complete it. _No_ \- she’d need to become an army, and that she thought with a burgeoning smile, was possible.


End file.
